


Surprise

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a quick word prompt drabble. The word I was sent was "Flour"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick word prompt drabble. The word I was sent was "Flour"

Pippy was excited. Tara had said to come over and make sure to use the hidden key. That she had a surprise, and that was that.

They’d only been together for about 6 months now so Pippy had no idea what this _surprise_ could actually be- but she hoped it was a good one.

Pippy had put on her (and Tara’s, she’d noticed) favorite black dress and hoped she wasn’t too formal for whatever this occasion was soon to be. She made the steps as fast as her new heels would allow her to get to Tara’s door, stopping only to scoop the fake rock out of it’s hiding place in Tara’s hanging plant.

Sliding in the key and pushing the door ajar the sing song in her voice filled the foyer.

“T, I’m here! Babe, where are you?”

Pippy made her way inside and towards the kitchen where she was sure she’d just heard her sweet girlfriend, who never hardly ever, curse. Once she turned the corner she couldn’t believe what she saw.

Tara was clad in a cute pair of shorts and a t-shirt with an apron tied around her waist. 

“I tried to make you cupcakes. I _tried_.” Tara huffed.

She was covered in flour, and Pippy could barely contain the giggle that slipped from her lips when she saw the pout pop up on Tara’s face.


End file.
